You Liar
by Salvatoresis13
Summary: Green Day Fic. Adrienne's been lied to too many times. AU
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story revolving around something that's happening with Billie Joe. I don't own Green day or anyone mentioned in this story, so don't sue! Anyway, Hope you enjoy :)!_

**Adrienne's Point Of View**

Too many times  
>you've done this to me<br>To us,your own family  
>and even your friends<br>We don't know what's going on  
>with you anymore<p>

I'm your wife  
>you have sons<br>you have a family  
>and friends like Mike and Tre<br>Who love you dearly

Jakob is young  
>Joey is growing up<br>and you're missing it!  
>You lied to your own boys<br>saying you would be home for their special days  
>and their games and celebrations<br>You missed mine, too

I want you back,Billie  
>Mike wants you back<br>Tre wants you back  
>The boys want their dad back<p>

you've turned to the drugs and the booze  
>that make you a different person<br>you almost decided to leave all of us behind

You're violent and abusive now  
>We need to get away from here<br>Mike is staying here with you  
>but the boys and I are saying goodbye<br>until you learn that you are a liar


	2. Chapter 2

Why,Dad?

Why do you keep lying to us?

Mom's all worried and depressed

Jakob is asking about you

I've given up

I'm in tenth grade now

Jake is in seventh grade

We've both gotten straight A's

And Jakob is on eight sports teams

And I'm in the music programs,

competing because of my skill

Mom is taking us away from you,dad

you've lied to us too many times

and you've put us and even Uncle Mike and Tre

in a state of shock,depression and concern

She doesn't want us to be around you for now

I might still be a kid,Dad

But you're missing out on our childhood

It hurts me, Jake more than ever

I need my dad more than ever right now

But you aren't here,your real self isn't here

I'm a teen now

But that doesn't mean I don't realize things

I know your on drugs and alcohol again

Mom cleared out the drugs and booze out of the house

before we left

I want my dad back

I need my dad back


	3. Chapter 3

Dad?

What's going on with you?

Mom and Joey won't tell me anything

Everytime I bring it up

they either cry or become quiet

It's the same with Uncle Tre and Uncle Mike, too

I miss you dad

and I'm really scared

I don't know what's going on with you

I remember you got mad at mom for standing in front of you

and you looked at Joey and me like you didn't know us

almost like we were never your boys

Uncle Mike brought Joey to the hospital today with Mom

He broke his hand when he came home

He punched a door...your door actually

Dad,I have a couple questions for you

What's happening to our family?

you aren't home anymore

and if you are, you're in your room talking to yourself

or in the basement drinking and smoking

Why is mom taking us away from you for awhile?

She told me that we're going on a family trip

but you aren't coming with us.

Uncle Tre is coming with us,

Ramona and Frankito,too

But not you.

Joey is being brave and strong for her,Dad

I'm scared and really sad

I made eight sports teams for you

I told you when I came home

and still you gave me the same look,

as if you didn't know me

until I looked up from the ground

and when I did,you smiled and hugged me

saying you were proud of me

that you would come and see my games when you could

But you never did

I've cried a lot lately

because I'm so worried.

Dad

Do you still love Mom,Mike and Tre, and Joey and I?

If you do,why are you doing this to us?

My real big question that I'm scared to ask is

do you,y'know, still care about us? Do you still love us?

Bye ,Dad

By the way, I still love you and care

and I'll always be your boy

Jake


	4. Chapter 4

Billie?

I know I'm not really a part of the band

but I'm one of your friends

so I have the right to ask this

what's going on with you?

When you sing at practice before the concerts

you're void of emotion

Even when you're the Rev.

It's like nothing has a meaning to you anymore

Tre and Mike have been talking about you

and I mean a heck of a lot more than usual

They're concerned for you,just like I am

and Adrienne,Joey and Jakob too

Mike is on the verge of a breakdown

which I didn't even know was possible for him

and Tre isn't himself

he doesn't crack the jokes anymore

and he doesn't even smile that much

I'm the only one trying to get through this

sane, at least

just because I play on thour only with you guys

doesn't mean that I don't know you

or that I don't care

you should see Adrienne,Billie

She's lost it,mentally and physically

She hasn't designed anything in the past couple months

And she hasn't even left the house!

Mike and Tre take the boys to school

and Estelle, Ramona and Frankito are concerned too

Your kids,Billie,are needing their dad

they are over achieving for you

and no one else

We saw Joseph perform with his band

and Jakob compete in sports

they both won

my only question for you Billie is this

when is the guy I..we know coming back

and staying for good?

because this guy..this shell isn't you

it's someone..something else

and definitely not you.

Bye,Billie


	5. Chapter 5

BJ,  
>Where the heck are you?<br>I know you'd probably say right in front of me  
>But that's wrong<br>That's not you

I can't even be randomly funny anymore because of you  
>I care too much<br>Just like Mike  
>We want...no we Need to know what's going on.<br>As your Friends, as your brothers,we need to know

Your singing means nothing anymore to you  
>You've turned to drugs and alcohol<br>and you're ruining your life  
>along with your family<br>and us  
>Don't you want to see your kids grow up?<br>Don't you want to live that long?

I drove Mike to the hospital,if you care  
>He lost it and ended up driving off and breaking his wrist and his ankle<br>Joey broke his wrist  
>Jake got in a fight at school and almost got suspended<br>Do you care?  
>Or should I say more?<p>

Adrienne won't leave the house.  
>She's scared and worried and concerned.<br>Mike is there for her...me too.

Come home soon,Billie.  
>We all need you.<br>The boys need you.

Mike needs you more than anyone,BJ  
>Brit left him because of his depression<br>Oh yeah, he has depression now.  
>Me,I have concerns about everyone<br>espically about you and Mike.  
>You two are my brothers for pete's sake!<br>Now,I'm losing both of you!  
>What's the matter with you,Billie Joe.<br>What's the matter?


	6. Chapter 6

Billie,Hon?

Is everything okay?

Is everything going okay with you and Adrienne

Or Mike and Tre?

Joseph and Jakob came to visit me,today

But not with you or dear Adie

Instead,it was Michael and Tre

My how they've grown since the last time I saw them

But please tell Tre the next time you get a chance to talk with him that it's disturbing to see him in my clothes.

Mike is so..so tall and handsome,but he always has been

He's concerned and worried about you,Billie Joe

He has explained to me how you've been acting

and that you are back to your drinking and drugs

and how he now has become depressed in your absence.

Have you seen what you've put everyone through,honey?

Mike's wife has left him because she cannot put up with him

and Tre is helping Mike and your wife raise my grandchildren

But why?

Why are they helping her raise your kids?

It's because they care,Billie

They are practically my children...your brothers

after everything you've been through together?

Joey and Mike have been to the hospital since you've changed

You are hurting everyone who you love and care about,Honey

and it's not just a scratch that will go away

It's almost as if it's a scar

one that will be there for a lifetime

Adrienne is leaving on a trip with the boys and dear Fran...Tre and his kids

But why aren't you going along?

Mike is going to stay with you until things get better

He always has been the cure for you to release your anger

and stress,and any other problems that you have delt with

I remember when your father was still here,Billie

and he gave you that guitar

It meant the world to you

and you could tell because of the smile on your face

You named that guitar "blue" and you brought it everywhere with you

your siblings tried to stop you

but you didn't care

Mike found your original Blue in my house today

He came to visit to see how I was doing

But I think he needed someone to talk to

other than your funny friend Tre

He's run down

and won't even pick up his bass to play

Nor will Tre with his drums

he won't even try to make people laugh

Little Jakob reminds me so much of you,Hun

His eyes sparkle just like yours when he hears music

The same with Joey,But I see more of Adrienne in him

Jake deals with things like you

head on whether he wants to or not

but he's so scared and worried

afraid that your love is going to end for them

Do You think that's going to happen because of your "dealing" with your problems on your own?

Billie,you are never alone

and you are never going to be.

You have me,your own Mother

Adrienne,your wife who loves you more than you think

Mike,your brother who cares no matter what and protects the ones he cares about

Tre,your other brother who brings sunshine with just a smile

Joey,your eldest son who loves his family

Jake,your youngest son who wants to be just like his father

and Your Father, and I'm not talking about Brad. Even though your Father isn't here on Earth, he's always there to listen to you,even if you know it or not.

Are you okay,Billie?

I'm trying to understand what's going on with my son

along with trying to stop him and know why he's doing it

Please let my little Billie know that everyone here is worrying about him and loves him with all their hearts

Bye,Honey


	7. Chapter 7

Hey  
>you<br>Armstrong  
>Why don't you just give it up already?<br>I mean you've listened to me for everything else  
>why start ignoring me now?<p>

I was right about that "wonderful" wife of yours  
>wasn't I?<br>As if she cares what happens to you!  
>She probably wants you gone<br>out of her life  
>and your sons' lives<p>

And what about Tre? Hmmm?  
>I told you what he was gonna think<br>And I told you not to care  
>that's helped, hasn't it?<p>

you should be happy for your boys, Armstrong  
>They're gonna grow up<br>with me along for the ride  
>But I need you to drop dead first<br>or go away or something  
>for that misery to kick in<p>

After all, Mike's already dealing with me  
>But like you care right?<br>I mean, he's only been there for you through everything  
>Like that guy...Chad...Brad, right?<br>That's what got me to come to you  
>and slowly to him, too<br>My misery is gonna be the end of you two  
>whether you like it or not.<p>

Give it up, already!  
>Nobody cares about you!<br>Not Adrienne, not your mom, not Tre, not Jason, not Jakob,  
>Not Joey and certainly not Mike.<br>Why should they?


	8. Chapter 8

Billie Joe Armstrong

Are you out of your mind?!

You're putting everyone you love

including my ex-husband

in this...this world of insanity,depression,concern

And absolute anger

then you expect everyone to be at your knees

begging you to tell them what's wrong?

I left Mike, if no one's told you already

He wasn't talking to me anymore

He wasn't acting like he cared for me anymore

Even when he was sleeping he would mumble

Billie...Billie...no..what...NO!

Then he would wake up and cry for a bit

He has become distant because of you and your problems

Because you won't let him in anymore

you won't let anyone in anymore

Mike gave his favorite bass away to your sons

He said to them do whatever to it, that he has no reason to play anymore

He thinks Green Day is done for because you three are changing

well, with you doing drugs and drinking again, Mike having depression and Tre being concerned and worried

Who WOULDN'T think the same as him?

Have you spoken to him lately?

Have you spoken to Michael at all lately?

Estelle is living with him

and so is Tre,Ramona and Frankito

I moved out.

Estelle didn't want to come and live with me

And I'm so much closer to her than she is with Mike

Well, she's going to experience what I've been feeling

and I'm not going to help her.

Adrienne isn't talking to me anymore.

She thinks what I'm doing is wrong,

but who thinks I'm doing the right thing other than me?

No one of course!

Did any of you actually like me?

Or did you just pretend for Mike's sake?

Because I'm sure he knew that you were faking liking me

I never liked you anyway

especially you, Billie Joe

You were taking my husband away from me and his kids!

You were too busy to notice everyone but you and him spending that special time together

That time where you two were free to do what the other wanted

But now...now that's what Mike needs

his eyes aren't that bright blue they used to be

They're dull and dark and have lost that shine

That youthfulness to them

So have yours,I've noticed

Are your souls chained together or something?

When you are together, that spark comes through both of you

And I guess that's what I fell in love with

I fell in love with the Mike that you were able to make appear

So I need you to...to make that happen before he does something that he'll regret

like ending his life...forever

I went to visit him yesterday,Billie

and there was a blade on the counter

Tipped with red

I followed the sound of sobbing

Only to see him in the bathroom

washing his blood-covered arms in the bathtub

I asked him why he did this

He said there's no point to him.

I left after he started talking to himself

And asked me to leave.

I fear for Estelle.

Will she end up like her father?

Or will she be the sunshine in his life until you come around

Take my advice for once,

And listen to your music

See what an inspiration you have become for many people of all ages

and see what you can do to save yourself

and your best friend/brother, Michael Ryan Pritchard

Goodbye Billie Joe,

Britanny Pritchard


End file.
